


The Things We See Aren't Always Real

by Yourgayfriendgeorge



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt May is dead, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awesome Sam Wilson, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Awesome T'Challa (Marvel), Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Bruce Banner, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF T'Challa (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cassie Lang Lives, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Dystopia, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Genius Shuri (Marvel), James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, Kid Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, No Romance, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is the protagonist, Peter is the reckless one, Poor Vision (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Scott Lang, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Protective Vision (Marvel), Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Shuri and Wanda are his partners in crime, Stephen is loosing sleep because of peter, Steve Needs a Hug, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, Team as Family, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, The Avengers are rebels, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony needs a break, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, it doesn't really work that well, not even a little, not really - Freeform, only family fluff for this void, sorry - Freeform, who tries saving everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourgayfriendgeorge/pseuds/Yourgayfriendgeorge
Summary: In 1996  America was taken over by an unknown race humans call druids, soon after the rest of the world was overrun by the druids leaving only a select few to survive.In the present day, all humans are either in work camps or on the run. All hope was lost until the Avengers made an appearance in the form of a 14-year-old boy named Spiderman, though his family calls him Peter.





	1. Failed simulator

**Author's Note:**

> This will be hell in a hand basket to write with all these characters, but I love a challenge.
> 
> (Please tell me if you see any characters going too OOC, as this is a dystopian world some will have a little character change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wanda, Shuri, and Peter fail a simulator.

"Spiderman are you in position?" 

" _Roger_ That."

"Scarlett Rouge are you in position."

"Copy that."

"Okay Operator, you ready?"

"Yup!"

 

The night was eerily silent, the city was void of any animal interaction. Streetlights were torn from there original spots and tossed into one pile on the old abandoned road. cars were torn apart leaving scrap metal to adorn the highway. Skyscrapers deprived of glass, reined above two figures hiding within the stony dark night. Not far from them was a third human figure, controlling the mission from behind the scenes.

"Okay operator, which direction is it?" A young male voice whispers quietly into the dark, his red and blue hoodie covering his identity. Next to him was a feminine form wearing a deep navy blue hoodie, covering her scarlet red hair. 

" _The Gps says take two lefts and then a right, you should be able to see it pretty well with how lit up it'll be."_ The operator responds, sweating slightly from how intense this mission was getting.

The hooded figures make their way towards their final destination, both tense and ready to fight to the death.

" _STOP!"_ The operator screeches, making both of the hooded figures flinch.

"What's wrong?" The one in the red and blue hoodie questions, his spider senses tingling. The figure next to him glows an ominous red, revealing a young teenage girl with eyes most would find on a veteran.

 _"Druids! Lots of them, it's a trap! Get out of there!"_ The operator advises with worry. Both of the hooded figures go to retreat only to be stopped by a piercing ring.

" _Pe..er...Sound...get....there!"_ The operator's voice was muffled by the painful ringing that was going through his head. 

" _Wanda! get him out of there!"_ The operator shouted, tears running down their face at how much pain her brother in all but blood, was currently in. The navy blue hooded figure-Also known as Wanda- does exactly that, grabbing her non-blood brother and throwing him over her shoulder, she makes quick work out of the old buildings, collapsing them onto the herd of druids and using that distraction to get as far as she could away from them.

 

"STOP!" A booming voice calls out, causing the world around them to disintegrate into a white room filled with three teens and five disappointed adults.

"Shuri, what was that!" The Ex-Wakanda king exclaims, walking towards his younger sister. The operator- now known as Shuri- looks at her feet in shame.

"As an operator, you are to tell your team everything about the area they were in, the number of druids that were there, the number of druids that can target your teammates' weakness, everything down to the number of cracks in the road!" T'Challa scolds, using his disappointed brother tone. Shuri looks ready to cry, the stress from the simulator getting to her.

"Pe...er...okay?" A muffled voice calls to Peter, causing him to stare up at the blurry figure in front of him. His warm brown eyes squint in concentration, only to relax as he sees it's only his adoptive dad, Tony Stark.

"Oh, is the sim over?" Peter questions weakly, his spider senses hay wired and in need of some healing from uncle Bruce. Tony looks at his adoptive son with worry, taking him into his arms.

"You were supposed to watch out for the sound based druids Pete," Tony mumbles, shaking his head in exasperation and worry. Natasha Romanov or Black widow makes her way to Wanda.

"You did well, маленький." She comforts, placing a comforting hand onto Wanda's shoulder.

"Спасибо," Wanda replies, a little disappointed at how the simulator turned out.

"There's always next year," Natasha tells her before walking off, wanting to see how her little spiderling was doing. Wanda walks towards her room, upset at the turn of events. Shuri runs up to her, her chocolate eyes a little red from the stress crying she did back there.

"I'm sorry.." Shuri murmurs to her, guilt in her eyes. She knew how much this meant to Peter and Wanda yet she blew it like a grenade does a wall. Wanda smiles at Shuri in reassurance, her smile slightly dimmed by the disappointment that was shining through. Shuri looks around, double checking to see if anyone was around.

"I know how we can get them to let you and Peter go on a mission," Shuri whispers, looking Wanda in the eyes.

'How?' Wanda questions telepathically, her interests peaked. Shuri grins mischievously, pulling at a document that had the "Work camps" written on it in bold letters.

'How would you and Peter like to break into a work camp?' She questions, her smile brightening at the light that renewed itself in Wanda's eyes. Wanda looks around before grabbing the document and hiding it in her jacket.

'I'll ask Peter when he's able to hear again, till then I'll keep this hidden.' Wanda tells Shuri, excited at the thought of an under the table mission. Shuri nods her head in agreement before making her way towards her room, determination to not fail strongly within her.

'I won't let you guys down!' Shuri thinks determinedly, the fact the Wanda could here her slipping her mind.

 


	2. The stealth operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter tries to sneak away from his overbearing dads who aren't together but totally should be in his opinion.

Currently, operation talk to Peter was not going the way the girls planned it to go.

 "How are today Peter?" Wanda questions, sending glances every now and then at the two men who were standing behind Peter like bodyguards. Peter smiles meekly, sending apologetic looks at the two girls as they were under intense scrutiny from his iron and magic dads. 

"It's going fine, Dad and Dad won't let me out of the room though," Peter complains, shooting lukewarm glances at his two dads.

"We're just making sure you don't have any other medical problems, you were unresponsive for 13 hours Peter, that's not something you can just recover from in a week," Stephen states, his disappointed dad look sending waves of guilt through Shuri.

"S-sorry, I should've done  a better job." Shuri mumbles, kicking her feet like a kid does when they stole the last cookie.

"It's not your fault Shuri if anyone's to blame it would be Tony, he should've stopped the simulation before everlasting damages happened," Stephen reassures nonchalantly throwing the blame at an offended Tony. 

"It's not my fault! Everyone else decided it was a good idea to put the kids into the adult simulator! I was trying to warn you guys of the repercussions but no-one would listen!" Tony states defensively, glaring at Stephen with no real heat behind it. Stephen just rolls his eyes while his cape uh, it tried doing that. Tony looks insulted and before anyone knew it, the two of them were bickering like an old couple.

Wanda, seizing the opportunity, grabs Peter by the wrist and drags him out of the recovery room. Shuri follows close behind, her long legs making it easy to match Wanda's steps.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After making it a few floors down Wanda checked the area (Made easy by the amount of training she got from the three assassins she calls her dad, Uncle, and Mom) before nodding to Shuri. Shuri nods back and places an invisible field (Something she stole from her brother) down.

"What's going on?" Peter questions, his warm chocolate orbs filling with curiosity.

'Shuri found a file last week,' Wanda starts mentally, pulling out said file, 'We may be able to convince everyone that we can go on missions if we're able to complete this one!' She finishes, looking excited. Peter feels his sense thrum with unease, making the new sneaking out mission all the more foreboding.

'What exactly will we be doing?' Peter questions, grabbing for the file. Shuri stops him by showing him a holographic imagery of a nearby workers camp.

'You are to get in, steal any info you can get from the druids and get out as fast as possible without alerting anyone,' Shuri tells him, tapping the image and making it zoom out to the surrounding area, 'The area is surrounded by low-class druids but because of their high numbers in that area the mission was scrapped....until we found it.' Shuri finishes, turning the holographic image off in process.

'Problem, how are we going to sneak out?' Peter questions, smiling nervously at the looks the girls were sending him. 

'Shuri will be our distraction, I'll be the one to sneak in, and you...you'll be the getaway driver.' Wanda tells him in a dramatic voice.

'You've been hanging out with Uncle Clint too much.' Peter tells her, not disagreeing with the plan. Wanda mischievously grins, taking his weary comment as a compliment.

'We leave near midnight, so have your gear packed and ready by then.' Wanda warns him right before she cuts mental communication off. Peter nods in understanding only to yelp as he's dragged out of his hiding place.

"What exactly were you think young man?" Tony questions, irritation, and worry in his voice.

"Um, I wasn't?" Peter responds, flinching at the glare his Irondad sent his way.

"Exactly, You weren't! what do you think happened when Stephen and I turn back to look at you only to see that you weren't there?" Tony lectures, his worry seeping through. Stephen places a hand on Tony's shoulder as a comforting gesture before looking at Peter with his famous disappointed dad stare.

"You worried everyone sick, especially when we couldn't find Shuri or Wanda either." Stephen reprimands, sending both the girls only a sample of his stare. Buck silently walks up to Wanda and stares at her intensely, disappointment practically radiating off of him.

"Sorry, папа," Wanda comments delicately, visibly relaxing when he quietly pats her on the head. Shuri was the only one not off the hook as her brother storms his way over to her.

"Shuri, what did I say about touching the equipment?" T'Challa questions, his glare softening only slightly at the guilty look on her face.

"Sorry brother, I just wanted to show Peter and Wanda the cool Wakandian technology...especially since they won't be able to see our home..." Shuri murmurs, looking at her feet in sadness and guilt. Guilt at lying and sadness at the reminder of her home. Peter walks over and places a comforting hand on her shoulder, making her perk up slightly. T'challa sighs at this, his weariness at the situation shining through.

"Please just don't do it again Shuri." He requests, not seeing the guilt that slivered into her eyes.

"Okay, brother." She responds, smiling slightly.

Operation: Prove yourself to your overbearing family was a go...right after everyone stopped lecturing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is Wanda's adoptive dad and nobody can convince me otherwise.  
> Natasha's is Wanda's badass mom.  
> Clint's her uncle who has a bad influence on her.
> 
> No romance is really going to happen this early on but as the story goes on maybe.
> 
> Sorry for the bad grammar, I was on a time limit.


	3. Everything that could of gone wrong, goes wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, this probably wasn't the brightest idea they've had.

The night was skin cutting cold with the stars being the only source of light. It was a perfect night for a stealth operation.

"You've got a minute, maybe two if you're lucky before they realize you've gone missing." Shuri's voice fills the hushed air, crackling and cutting out every now and then. Peter lets out a shaky breath, his spider-senses keeping him on constant alert. Wanda was the only one keeping the young protagonist here, if not because she was his teammate then for the fact that she was a sister to him.

'We're almost there Peter, and I promise you I will not get caught.' Wanda tells him mentally, sending him one of her self-assured smiles. Peter nods quietly, not really believing that she'd be able to get in and out without being spotted.

"Are you in position?" Shuri's crackling voice calls out into the night. 

"Yes, Operation: Worker's camp, Is a go!" Wanda states cheerily, Adrenalin flowing through her and top speed. Peter hesitantly states the same thing, his hands visibly shaking from the anxiety he was feeling. 

"You have twenty minutes  to get in, out, and back here in one piece." Shuri clarifies, shutting her side down in hopes of buying her friends more time. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wall surrounding the worker's camp stood at an astounding 15'ft, with slippery tiles discouraging any form of climbing over the wall and the poisonous prickly bushes discouraging any form of digging any way out. The outside of the camp was devoid of any artificial life, giving the entire place a desolate look.

"I don't know about this Wanda, usually worker camps would be swarmed with state of the art druids." Peter whisper-shouts, sending Wanda his famous 'This isn't a good idea' stare. She waves off his concerns with a flick of her psionic red mist. With a leap (and a well placed misty red platform) Wanda was over the wall with minimum effort and sound.

Shaking his head at the ease in which she could practically do everything, Peter gets into position, keeping his above average eyes on the lookout for any trigger-happy androids.

It was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~

She loves Peter, don't get her wrong, if it was between her or Peter she will always choose Peter. The lack of faith he has in her abilities, however, annoyed her to no end. Sure, she was loud and may have gotten some of her uncles arrogance, but she knows what she is capable of and sneaking into an abounded Worker's camp is one of these capabilities.  The only thing she regrets right now is not having anyone there to teach her how to keep imprinted thoughts from floating into her head like a broken record.

The camp was a nightmare.

It was small, smaller than she expected it to be, with only a small corner going towards human needs (Sleep, defecation, shower), and the rest of it going towards human labor, and by the looks of it, torture. The floor was sandy, terminated of any greenery that use to be in the area and small objects littered the plot of land grimly (She was positive that the small objects were the bones of small children. The place smelled of death and illness. If she didn't know that this was the 21st century, she would have thought that this was a concentration camp back from the Holocaust (It was a sad thing to think of). Up ahead was a small door, big enough for her small form to go through, small enough for anyone of Shuri's height to get stuck in. With a heave and a pull, the door came open with a hardy screech (Probably sending Peter into a mild hard attack). She gets onto her stomach and army crawls her way into the mysterious room. 

After making her way fully into the room, she watches with astonished horror as the room booms with a red light. Gaggin in disgust, she watches with tears in her eyes as each lit up pod showcased a defiled human. Every human body looked as if someone came and take them apart and tried to put them back together, except the monsters who did these horrible experiments purposefully tried their best to make them look as inhuman as possible. What with mouths being stapled closed and eyes screwed shut, it was a wonder that her family hasn't even noticed yet.

The whole site makes Wanda gag harshly, trying her best to keep her dinner down. Hoping that the camera in her hoodie was recording her new find, she makes her way to the control room, Extra aware of noise she was making in hopes of keeping herself deathly silent. After reaching the control panels, Wanda pulls out a small quarter inch thumb drive. It's silver casing bringing back memories of what she was supposed to do.

'Get in, Get out, Don't get caught.'

'Get in, Get out, Don't get caught.'

'Get in, Get out, Don't get caught.'

 

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" A raspy, inhuman voice questions, whispering right into her ear. instincts trained into her ever since she was little, kick in, With a quick elbow to the monster's gut, she jumps away, shaking from the adrenalin and fear coursing through her. The monster stood at 10 ft, his limbs look as if they were pumped with helium, some parts losing air while others looking as if it were ready to pop. Its skin was a sickly yellow, with its organs just flying around outside its body. its face looked as if it's been cracked open, showing his brain and stems where its eyes should be. If it weren't for her mom's constant lessons on keeping your cool, she would've dropped to her feet and started hurling.

'Pete, I need backup' Wanda calls out, getting into one of the many marshall art stances she was taught. She gets a small affirmative from her brother in arms.

"Wanda, Peter, Where the fuck are you guys?" Uncle Steve's voice calls out, causing Wanda to internally cringe at her bad luck. She doesn't respond, too busy trying to get past the guard and to the control panel.

"маленький, What is your position?" It was her dad this time, and she just couldn't remain silent after that. Coating herself in as much of the red mist as she could, Wanda crouches down.

"папа, We're at the working camp on 6th street," Wanda responds, yelping as with one hit the thing that was idling by destroyed her shield, sending her flying into the wall.

"Wanda, what's going on?" Peter's voice was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds, filling her with relief.

"Woman down! Wanda, please respond!" Peter shouts, dodging the attacks of the monster with relative ease. With a shake and a determined look in her eye, she gets up, her eyes glowing crimson red. Peter sighs in relief and goes back to fighting the demon in front of him.

"Hold whatever is attacking you off for 10 minutes, I'll hack into the database and get as much info as I can," Wanda tells him, her mist, shrouding him like a protective layer.

"10 minutes? Okay, but after that, we're getting out of here!" Peter responds, sending a cheeky grin at his sister.

"Gladly."

 


	4. Ten mintues is a long time for fuck up's to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's ten minutes of panic featuring snide comments from Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony isn't a happy camper right now and neither is bucky.
> 
> A.K.A. The moment Clint gets his ass kicked a 100-year-old relic.

9 minutes, 59 seconds remaining.

 

"So, big fat and ugly. how'd you end up like that anyway?" Peter questions casually, yelping as he barely escapes being pummeled. The monster of a man charges at him, distantly reminding Peter of that one game... what was it called again?

Dodge, duck, counter.

'Was it resident evil?'

Duck, roll, jump onto the ceiling and use his webbing to keep the monster in one place.

'Or was it called the walking dead?'

Duck, punch the ugly motherfucker in the face.

'He looks like he should be from that.'

Shit run!

"AHA! YOU LOOK LIKE THAT CHARGER GUY FROM THE VIDEO GAME UNCLE CLINT PLAYS!" Peter practically shouts, jumping just in time to avoid another bloody nose. The gorilla of a monster practically shoots steam out of all his openings as he finally grabs the little spiderling. Peter sweats profusely, looking for a way to get out of his grip. Looking around the destroyed room, he spots an unassuming piece of metal that looked like it could give this guy serious brain damage with all the sharp edges it has. Grabbing the metal with the last of his super sticky webbing, Peter uses all his strength (and then some) to pull it over to him and into the monsters head, grimacing as the top half of his head slides onto the ground. The creature lets go of Peter and lets out a painful screech, greenish yellowish blood spurting everywhere.

"Ugh, it went in my mouth!" Peter complains, trying his best to get rid of the disgusting fluid.

"Yoooouuu'reee gOing to Payyy fOr thaT yoUUUU liiiittleee vErmIn." The monster gurgles out, from what's left of his mouth.

"Shit." Peter states.

\------------------------------------

8 minutes 56 seconds remaining.

"Language," Steve states absentmindedly, looking around ferociously for his shield.

"Lecture him later Steve, Clint, what the fuck was Peter talking about?" Tony demands, giving his full attention to the deaf assassin. Clint starts sweating profusely as he fidgets with his hearing aid. Natasha's eyes widen with realization and anger. 

"You didn't Clint." She states in disbelief even though she knows he totally did. Clint laughs nervously, flinching when he notices Bucky's cold stare.

"Clint, you know those video games were meant for the wealthy class, and that they have mind controlling shit in them!" Tony exclaims, huffing out in frustration.

"Well technically, they don't, I got them on the black market, and I made sure all discriminating devices were taken and then destroyed." Clint, weakly explains, flinching at Strange's hardening glare.

"You, DESTROYED, state of the art technology that is basically the only thing keeping the aliens from the reality stone?" He states in a scarily calm tone.

"....yes?" 

"Run." Bucky states, walking towards Clint with killer intent. Clint squeaks in fear and before anyone knows it, is up in the vents.

 

"Wanda, hurry, please! I don't think I can hold him off any longer." Peter pleads through the speaker.

\----------------------------

7 minutes 8 seconds remaining

"I'm doing my best Peter, I can't really use my mind physics to simply make this piece of junk go faster," Wanda replies bitterly, watching helplessly as her brother in arms is sent flying across the room. Peter doesn't respond after that, in fact, he doesn't even get up.

Peter's down for the count.

Wanda breathes in sharply, letting her shields down as she looks at the monster with rage. the monster turns and smirks at her, doing just as her mother instructed, Wanda waits for the monster to make his move, pleased when not even a second later he sends a piece of metal hurtling towards her. Stopping it inches from her face, Wanda jumps into the battle headfirst. 

Behind her in the shadows, stood a lean figure, chocolate orbs filled with guilt and determination, shining through.

"Guys, where's Shuri?" T'Challa's Distant voice questions with panic. The now identified Shuri glances at the radio and turns it off, speed walking towards the terminal and putting up an invisible barrier.

She wasn't going to let her siblings die like this. She wasn't going to let them down again.

'Get ready guys, it's Shuri time.'

 

 

5 minutes and 6 second remaining.


End file.
